


Why Can't We Go On As Three?

by plutonianshores



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breeding Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Vex wants a baby. Vax feels left out. Percy proposes a solution.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Why Can't We Go On As Three?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ModestMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestMonarch/gifts).



It had been Percy who proposed this. Vex would be forever grateful for that, her darling husband finding just the way to fit the three of them together. She wanted both of them, she always had, but it was hard for Vax to see that with all the talk of children. And then Percy had turned to Vax one night and asked, "Vex told you she’s been thinking of children?"

"Of course she has," Vax said, getting that closed-off look Vex recognized too well.

"I don’t want to be the only father." Percy looked over at Vex, then back to Vax. "I had an idea. If Vex is amenable, of course."

Vex was most definitely amenable to having both of her lovers fuck her at once. She was a bit ashamed that this had occurred to Percy first, to be quite honest – she had a reputation to uphold in this relationship, and she couldn’t let Percy overtake her as the most sexually adventurous or dirty-minded. That shame was soon overcome by how damn excited she was. By mutual consensus, Vex had pinned Vax to the bed and slid his cock into her, pressing close to his chest and enjoying the way he clutched at her. He was always so deliciously tactile in bed, hands all over her and face worshipful like he couldn’t believe he got to touch her.

"Are you ready, dear?" Percy waited for her to nod, then worked a finger into her cunt beside Vax’s cock. Vex moaned at the stretch, pressing back into his touch. She wanted all of him, right now, but she knew better than to beg. Percy would delight in tormenting her if he caught on to just how desperate she was for this. He might have figured that out in spite of her efforts, judging by how slowly he worked his fingers inside of her.

"Hurry _up_ , de Rolo!" Vax said through clenched teeth. "I can’t last long like this."

"As you wish." Vex could hear the smirk in Percy’s voice as he lined himself up and slid into Vex’s cunt, achingly slow. It took an eternity, and by the time he came to a stop, Vex was collapsed against Vax’s chest, all hope of coherence lost.

"Just lovely," Percy murmured, idly stroking her side. "Taking both of us like this." He began to thrust, and Vex moaned against Vax’s neck.

Vax pulled her into a kiss, thrusting up into her in tandem with Percy’s movements. "How does it feel?" he whispered against her lips.

"So big," Vex gasped. "I’ve never been stretched like this before. I’ve never been this wet before, either."

Percy circled his finger around her cunt. "Oh, you _are_ wet," he said.She clenched around them, and with a growl, Percy spent into her. After a breathless moment, he pulled out, leaving Vex pressed against Vax.

Vax grabbed her by the waist and flipped her onto her back, grinning at her squeal of surprise. "Do you like how he feels inside you?"

"Yes," Vex gasped. "And I’ll like it better when you come, too. Knock me up, Vax. I need you to fill me up." Oh, he liked that – he let out a little gasp, eyelids fluttering like they always did when she turned him on. She did her best to clench around him, still feeling impossibly stretched from taking the two of them. Vax clutched tightly at her hips as his thrusts grew erratic, drowning his moan in her lips as he came.

Vex leaned back against Percy, drawing Vax close. "I love you both so much."

Vax slid off of her, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Not as much as I love you." He ducked his head lower, licking a stripe up her cunt, and then pressed his mouth to her hole and curled his tongue into her, catching the come that leaked out of her on his tongue. Vex grabbed for his hair, pulling him closer.

"I’m not an expert," Percy said, "but that doesn’t seem to be an optimal method of ensuring pregnancy."

"Shut up!" Vex hissed, elbowing Percy in the stomach.

Vax looked up long enough to say, "What a shame, we’ll have to try again." Vex choked back a laugh that quickly turned to a moan as he pressed his tongue to her cunt again. Then he moved up to suck at her clit, and that was all it took to send her over the edge.

As soon as the aftershocks subsided, Vex pulled Vax up to her and kissed him, relishing the tastes of all three of them intermingled on his lips. "I think you were right about trying again. I have a few ideas for tomorrow night."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Triad" by The Byrds


End file.
